MoonClan/Roleplay
Roleplay The evening patrol had come back several hours ago, Thunderstar sat outside his den gazing up at the stars lost to only his thoughts. The ginger and white tabby leader stood, slowly and surely, before making his way to the exit. His amber eyes set on the dirt at his paws as he glanced around. He was nearing the MoonClan/ShadeClan border. He had spent a great time of his deputy ship to keep peace between his Clan and their rival. A rivalry that went back to the time of the founders. The sound of a twig snapping caught the leader's attention, his amber gaze found a small black furball, a kitten that seemed much smaller than most. "You stink of permafrost, young one. What brings you here?" He asked softly, gently. "I'm fleeing my Clan, I-I.. you're the MoonClan leader aren't you? Thunderstar." The small tabby and white tom dipped his head. "I am. You're of ShadeClan, your young." "I'm six moons, I'm the runt of my litter." Thunderstar dipped his head. "Very well, I'll allow to join MoonClan. We'll have you made an apprentice tomorrow after the patrols get back. Come with me, small one." He said, flicking his tail for the kitten to follow. Nightkit moved forward slowly at first before he had to run to keep up. "What's your name?" Thunderstar asked. "Nightkit." He replied proudly, not looking back at his old home. His Clan, no longer his Clan. MoonClan was. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 12:12, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Daisycloud busied herself within the confines of camp by clearing out the warrior's den. After a dreadful night's sleep, she decided it was time to replace the moss. 22:29 Sun May 27 2018 Thunderstar had brought Nightkit back and the two had discussed quite a bit. As it turned out he was the son of a queen named Waspwhisker as well as he was ready to be apprenticed. Thunderstar stood tall as he stood atop the small mound he used for Clan meetings. "May all cats old enough to catch prey, gather here for a Clan meeting." I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 18:43, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ---- Thunderstar let out a quiet huff, his warm breath making a small cloud in the frigid morning air, he wasn't one to be up this early, rather he enjoyed taking his time in the morning sun, letting it warm his fur and bring life back into his cramped muscles. Today was different though, today Thunderstar was restless for reasons he weren't fully sure about. Nightpaw, his apprentice of a solid year, would be made a warrior today and rightfully so. His large white paws ached to run, claws sheathing and unsheathing themselves impatiently. Every muscle was tense, every sound and scent didn't go unnoticed, every twitch of movement was caught by his bright green optics. Maybe it was the changing seasons, or the excitement of what was to come for his clan, whatever it was he did not like it one bit. It hadn't been long since Bumblefern and Stormheart had come back to camp with Antheart's body, explaining how they had broken the code and gotten both their parents killed. The tabby leader refused to let a patrol go to the ShadeClan border and retrieve the body for a deep fear of upsetting the ShadeClan's leader even more than the young warriors had done so. He had declared them bound to camp, doing apprentice duties. The tabby leader lifted his gaze, the sounds of cats shifting from sleep to wakefulness reaching his ears. He could see Nightpaw edging to the edge of camp where he most likely intended to train some more. The tomcat led it slide. It was helping him gain in his training despite the tomcat being the only apprentice for now. He shook his thick, short pelt out before he stood. He had patrols to send out. Nightpaw's well-muscles legs carried him out of camp, towards the ShadeClan border. He ached to see his family and missed them terribly. He wanted to visit them, there were times he almost found himself going back to ShadeClan but froze because he had left for a reason. His size was still a problem but he had been wondering about Shellpaw. Was she okay? He arrived to the border giving it a good sniff before he began to walk the length of it, maybe a cat could tell him how they were? 07:35, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Monarchsky stretched his lean frame outside of the warrior's den - being a bit overdramatic with it. The ruddy tom saw his brother sitting, watching the Clan. Sure, the two weren't from the same litter, but god they had some banter, especially since Monarchsky had found himself a mate and settled down. Speaking of which, where is the big lug? I need my morning cuddles, the tom thought to himself. He started to pace around camp, watching with a flick of an ear as Nightpaw shuffled out of camp. In all honesty, the warrior couldn't care less about what the apprentice was up to - he had his fair share of troublemaking as a younger tom so he wasn't one to judge. 07:49 Fri Feb 15 2019 Mothwing's large form shuffled into camp, a yawn on his jaws. The golden tomcat had been of camp all night, a patrol that Thunderstar wanted since the death of Antheart and Duskshade. The tabbg tomcat strode forward, his tall legs carrying him forward. It was almost automatic to head towards the ruddy tomcat, a grin spread across his features. "Well, good morning, my little butterfly." The warrior said, brushing up against the smaller tomcat before he laid a gentle lick upon his cheek. Thunderstar watched it affectionately, his brother seemed happy with the larger tomcat and honestly that made him happy as well. It was fitting that his brother find happiness before him. It was afterall his duty since their mothet had passed giving birth to Monarchsky. 09:03, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Monarchsky, if he could, would've blushed at his mate's "butterfly" nickname. The ruddy tom cosied up to the larger warrior. "Where were you? My daily quota for cuddles has already not been met, babe," he mumbled as he leant against Mothwing. Safe to say, Monarchsky was very content now having his mate by his side, and he didn't have a care in the world other than "Mothwing is here". He spared a glance up to his brother and could see a distant sadness in his eyes, and the ruddy warrior made a mental note to talk with his older brother later when they had the chance. 09:24 Fri Feb 15 2019 Mothwing nudged him softly. "Well I'm here now." He commented softly before speaking again. "Thunderstar had me on the night patrol watching the ShadeClan border. He's been uneasy since Spiderstar killed Duskshade." That was more than true. Thunderstar had been waiting for a sign from the Gods. They were silent once more. He closed his eyes as he remembered how his leader ceremony had gone. They had spoken of a darkness that would threaten his Clan and he had been sure it would be Nightpaw but maybe they were referring to the dark-hearted leader only a border over? 09:38, February 15, 2019 (UTC) "She is the most fox-hearted cat I've heard, how could someone do that in cold blood? Let alone with his kits nearby?" Monarchsky shook his head, and it was clear that he was worried. He'd already had the thoughts that this might lead to a fight between MoonClan and ShadeClan, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that. 00:27 Sun Feb 17 2019 Mothwing chuckled. "Thunderstar wouldn't result to war without talking with her first. He said something about leaving after the sun sets to head her way. If we can resolving it peacefully would be great." 01:43, February 17, 2019 (UTC) "I hope he keeps his head about him. I haven't seen her, but from what I've heard she's terrifyingly large for a she-cat. Bigger than you buster," Monarchsky poked at his mate's chest. "Thunderstar better take some warriors with him, otherwise I'll paw him over the head. I heard that he was thinking about going by himself," the ruddy tom looked downwards. 01:48 Sun Feb 17 2019 Mothwing shuffled. "I'm going with him." He finally replied after a bit of thought. He looked down at the slightly smaller tomcat. 01:57, February 17, 2019 (UTC) "What." Monarchsky pulled away and looked up at the other tom. "No. No, you can't. What happens if everything goes wrong?" the ruddy tom swished his tail. "Not only do I lose my brother, but I lose my mate as well." Monarchsky shuffled his paws nervously. He didn't know what to think, and it sort of looked like he was going to have a temper tamtrum. 02:31 Sun Feb 17 2019 "I'll be fine, my little butterfly. Besides it'll be a peaceful talk and you won't loose Thunderstar. He's got nine lives afterall." The golden tabby commented. 02:35, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Monarchsky ducked his head at his stupid nickname, it never failed to make his heart "flutter" for the lack of a better phrase. "Yeah, I suppose so," the ruddy warrior replied. "But you know who doesn't?" he paused, "you, you numpty." 08:04 Mon Feb 18 2019 Mothwing adored that Monarchsky felt worried for him but he felt that he didn't have to be. "I'll be fine, I promise. Thunderstar won't let it get to a fight, not with just me and him." 08:13, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Juniperberry stretches her limbs out as she felt the warm sunlight on her pelt. She was obviously hungry for food. She wanted to see Nectarkit again, and play with her. Nectarkit walks out of the nursery turning her head. At her eyes she found Juniperberry. "Hey Juniperberry!" Her soft mew made Juniperberry miss her very much. "Hello Nectarkit, How are you doing with your foster-mother?" Juniperberry gave a bright smile. "It's great, she's very nice." She smiles back, her tail swaying in response. -- 10:18, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay